Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data transferring. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to multicomputer processing of an event request from an event origination device with centralized event orchestration.
As computer systems are increasingly utilized to provide automated and electronic services, execution of these services may require increasingly complex coordination between the computer systems, and ensuring timely and accurate coordination may be increasingly important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to implement and execute the coordinated data flows for the services between the computing systems while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems that provide such automated and electronic services.